Acquiesce
by Analicious
Summary: Ia sempurna. Semua yang diinginkannya bisa segera tercapai. Ia terlalu bahagia. Semua mengidolakannya. Tak sedikit yang ingin meminangnya. Tapi, bukankah itu membosankan? Tak inginkah kau sedikit memainkan 'kehidupan?


Semuanya sangat mulus.

Keluarganya, sekolahnya, kuliahnya, bahkan pekerjaannya sangat mudah. Semuanya berjalan sangat lancar. Tak ada yang harus dikuatirkan. Dan apa yang ia impikan selama ini sudah menjadi kenyataan. Menjadi seorang dokter sekaligus direktur rumah sakit terkenal di suatu desa. _Kami-sama _seakan memberinya jalur peruntungan yang sangat besar. Banyak yang mengidolakannya. Tidak sedikit yang ingin meminangnya. Lalu, apa lagi yang ia harus keluhkan?

Tapi, ini aneh, kan?

Tapi itu membosankan, bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau drama ini diubah sedikit?"

**~oOo~**

**Acquiesce**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**Warning : AU, Semi-Canon, OOC maybe?**

**~oOo~**

"Nah, ini resepnya."

"Ah, baiklah. _Arigatou gozaimasu, _Sakura-_sama_!"

Dengan wajahnya yang tampak cerah, seorang nenek membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai tanda terima kasihnya pada seorang dokter dermawan di hadapannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menghentikan kegiatan wanita tua itu, kemudian menatap gadis kecil yang merupakan cucunya yang sedang tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera memberi obat cucumu. Semoga cepat sembuh!"

Sakura mendekati gadis kecil itu, kemudian memberikannya sebuah permen rasa jeruk. "Ini hadiah untuk bocah manis yang mau menurutiku!" katanya seraya membelai rambut cokelat pendek anak tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum semakin lebar, kemudian menerima permen dari Sakura. "Terima kasih!"

Ketika keduanya sudah meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, Sakura pun segera menghela napas lega dan melepaskan stateskop yang terus melingkar di lehernya.

Hari ini, Rumah Sakit Konoha memang mendapat banyak pasien dengan penyakit yang sebagian besar memang sangat sepele. Kira-kira, ada tiga puluh orang yang tadi Sakura layani.

Gadis itu menatap jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia pun segera melepas jas putihnya, dan merapikan barang-barangnya di atas meja kerjanya.

_Pokoknya, hari ini aku harus berendam! _

Sesuai rencananya tadi pagi, Sakura memang berniat berendam di suatu perendaman air panas yang terdapat di dekat rumah sakitnya. Ia memang sudah sangat lama tidak berendam air panas, dan malam ini ia ingin berendam air panas di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Ketika sedang dalam perjalanan, gadis itu mendapati ponselnya berbunyi. Ia pun segera meminggirkan mobilnya, dan menerima telepon masuk itu.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Hn, Haruno Sakura disini."

"_Apa kabarmu, Nak? _Kaasan _merindukanmu!"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau rindu, kenapa tidak kemari? Aku juga merindukanmu, Bu!"

"_Syukurlah. Mana bisa, ayahmu kan saat ini sedang banyak tugas. Dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya."_

"Ahahaha… Jadi, kapan _Kaasan _akan kesini? Bagaimana kalau saat tahun baru?"

"_Mungkin saja. _Otousan _kan baru bebas tugas di pertengahan tahun baru."_

"Hahaha, tentu saja!"

"_Tapi, bukan itu yang mau kubahas denganmu, Sakura."_

"Lalu apa?"

"_Begini. Kau kan sudah besar, sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Itu usia yang tepat untuk menikah. Dan walaupun bertugas, _Otousan _menugaskanku untuk –"_

"Huh, aku mengerti. Ia ingin aku segera dilamar, kan?"

"_Kalau soal itu sih, mudah. Sudah banyak lho, surat lamaran yang diabaikan oleh kami di sini. Kau tinggal memilihnya! Jangan terus-terusan fokus dengan profesimu, kau juga butuh pendamping!"_

"Iya, Bu. Aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan mencari suami. Tenang saja! Aku takkan menjadi gadis seumur hidup, kok!"

"_Tapi kau harus meminta restu ayahmu, Nak!"_

"Tentu saja, Bu. Eh, aku harus menutup telepon. Ada pasien baru. _Jaa ne_!"

_**Tik.**_

Sakura menghela napas, kemudian menaruh kembali ponselnya di dalam kantung kirinya. Ia menginjak gas, kemudian mulai memainkan setir mobilnya di jalanan. Pandangannya memuram.

_Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganku?_

_Mereka kan cuma melihat fisik dan materiku!_

**~oOo~**

Setelah mencari tempat pemandian air panas, akhirnya berhentilah mobil Sakura di depan sebuah rumah pemandian air panas bernama '_Kayoshe Natsu_' dengan suasana tradisional Jepang yang sangat kental dan khas.

Pemandian itu tidak terlalu ramai, namun ada beberapa wanita yang sedang berendam di pemandian khusus perempuan.

Setelah melepas pakaiannya di ruang ganti, Sakura pun pergi menuju pemandian khusus perempuan.

Kolamnya tidak terlalu luas, tapi suasananya benar-benar cocok untuk merelaksasikan pikiran.

Sakura mulai menanggalkan handuknya, kemudian berendam di kolam hangat itu.

Sungguh. Hal itu sangat menenangkan.

Suasana di dalam pemandian itu sangat sepi, sampai kedatangan seorang gadis asing yang ingin bergabung bersamanya.

Sakura membuka matanya, kemudian menatap seorang gadis yang sedang mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kolam. Tubuhnya masih berbalut handuk, ia hanya memain-mainkan kedua kakinya di dalam air hangat itu.

Ketika keduanya melakukan kontak mata, ia tersenyum hangat pada Sakura, kemudian melepas kacamatanya. "_Halo_."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali menutup kedua matanya. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang berinisiatif untuk mandi di waktu malam hari.

"Hei, kurasa aku mengenalmu."

Sakura kembali membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap gadis dengan rambut merah itu, seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya. "_Doushite_?"

Gadis itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya, kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Kau pernah muncul di suatu acara, kan? Ka-kalau aku tidak salah, kau ini seorang dokter, kan?"

Sakura bergumam, kemudian mengangguk bangga. "Aku Sakura Haruno. Tapi aku baru muncul di beberapa acara teve, kok."

Gadis bermata merah itu mulai menanggalkan handuknya, kemudian merendamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam kolam itu. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar terhadap Sakura.

"Kau hebat! Kau lulusan dari sekolah-sekolah ternama, akademi ternama, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang! Apalagi, kau ini seorang direktur rumah sakit terkenal di Konoha! Mendengar ceritamu di suatu acara, membuatku sangat menggemarimu!" seru gadis itu berceloteh senang, yang membuat Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia cukup senang mendapati seorang penggemar yang antusias di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tak sehebat mereka yang sudah terkenal di belahan dunia itu. Aku akan melanjutkan studiku ke negara lain beberapa tahun lagi, mohon bantuannya!" balas Sakura, yang ikut antusias karena pujian gadis itu.

"Tentu saja!"

Gadis berambut merah itu mengikat rambutnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Karin Uzumaki. _Yoroshiku_~!"

**~oOo~**

Karin memang orang yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sekitar dua jam, ia dengan Sakura membicarakan banyak hal. Sakura dengan sabar dan tenang menjelaskan berbagai hal mengenai kedokteran, sementara Karin duduk manis di kolam pemandian itu seraya memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Kalau kau mau jadi dokter, kenapa kau mengambil jurusan sastra?" tanya Sakura, ketika ia mendengarkan keluhan Karin.

Karin menghela napas, kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya makin dalam ke kolam tersebut. "Orang tuaku sudah punya seorang dokter. Karena itu, aku harus memilih jurusan lain, agar susunan akademik yang dimiliki keluarga besarku beragam dan lengkap. Yah, yang kusukai selain kedokteran, hanya sastra, sih. Hahaha…"

Karin tersenyum, seraya memain-mainkan air hangat dengan tangannya. "Selain itu,"

"Aku memilihnya karena itu sejalan dengan keinginannya."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Wajah Karin memerah, gadis itu pun tertawa kecil. "Ah, bukan apa-apa! Aku memang menyukai sastra, kok!"

Sakura memandang Karin sejenak, kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Aku bisa membaca wajahmu. Pasti ini juga keinginan kekasihmu, kan?"

"Te-tentu saja bukan! A-aku tak punya pacar!"

"Lho? Kalau begitu?"

"Sahabatku menyukainya. Jadi aku mengambil jurusan itu."

"_Sou…_"

Karin menatap jam dinding dalam ruangan itu, kemudian segera bangkit. "Maaf, aku duluan."

"Baiklah."

Karin membungkuk hormat, dan tersenyum hangat pada Sakura. "Dan terima kasih untuk kuliahmu hari ini!"

Gadis itu pun menghilang, yang membuat Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

Gadis beriris _emerald _itu menatap pancuran air kolam pemandian itu.

_Semua orang menjalani ujian hidup, tapi kenapa aku tidak?_

**~oOo~**

Ketika selesai berendam, Sakura bergegas membilas tubuhnya dan mengenakan bajunya lagi. Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam, ia harus pulang lebih cepat jika tidak ingin diganggu _yakuza _yang selalu berada di daerah rumahnya itu.

Suasana Konoha sudah sangat sepi. Sakura memilih untuk mengebut, ia mulai menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang.

_Huh… cepat-cepat-cepat…_

Malangnya, Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang gadis yang akan menyeberang di perempatan jalan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melotot kaget ketika melihat seorang gadis di tengah jalan, dimana mobilnya sedang ia jalankan dengan kecepatan maksimum itu.

Segera, Sakura membanting setir mobil, mengklakson agar gadis itu segera menepi dari jalanan.

Keringatnya mengucur. Gadis yang berada di tengah jalan itu mulai menyadari suara klakson dari mobil Sakura, tepat ketika beberapa detik kemudian bemper depan mobil itu menghantam tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

_**CKIIIIIIIT! BRAKKKKKKK!**_

Sakura melotot kaget, wajahnya diliputi kegelisahan. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, dan ia harus kena masalah karena sudah menabrak seseorang di perempatan jalan. Belum lagi jika ia nanti dimintai keterangan dari pihak kepolisian. Pasti masa hukumannya akan berat jika ia secara jujur berkata bahwa malam itu ia mengebut.

Sekonyong-konyong, Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri korban yang sudah ia tabrak.

Gadis itu terkujur di tengah jalan, tampaknya ia masih bernapas. Hanya saja, napasnya terdengar sangat lemah.

Ketika mendekati korban tersebut, Sakura kembali terkejut.

~o~

Di ruangan serba putih itu, gadis itu terbangun.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, tapi ia sudah terjaga. Dengan mata berkunang-kunang, ia mencoba mencari tahu keberadaannya saat ini.

Sosok yang masih samar-samar, tampak kaget ketika melihatnya bangkit. "Ka-Karin-_san_!"

"Suara itu… Sakura-_san_?"

Sakura menghela napas lega. Ia tersenyum senang mendapati kondisi gadis yang sudah ditabraknya membaik. Apalagi, kemungkinan amnesia karena benturan kencang kepalanya itu bisa disingkirkan. Gadis berambut merah itu masih mengingatnya.

Sakura menatap kedua kaki Karin yang digips karena patah. Ia menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maafkan aku… ta-tadi malam, a-aku benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol kemudiku. A-aku… a-aku membuatmu jadi beg-begini…"

Karin terdiam. Ia menatap kedua kakinya, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura. Ia tersenyum. "Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Akhir-akhir ini pelajaran kuliahku tidak menyenangkan, jadi bolos dengan alasan patah kaki begini benar-benar menguntungkanku! Mungkin aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Jangan begitu."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memegang tangan Karin. "Aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu, aku akan jadi doktermu! Semua administrasi biar aku yang lunasi, kau cukup penuhi jadwal penyembuhan kakimu!" seru Sakura antusias, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Karin tertegun. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil. Ia menunduk takut. "Ma-maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku–"

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu ruang rawat Karin dibuka dengan paksa.

Tampak sosok berwajah suram mendekati gadis yang tengah terbaring lemah itu, dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

Ia memandang tubuh Karin yang dipenuhi luka memar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara agak tinggi.

Sakura menjauh dari keduanya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang yang dibicarakan Karin semalam. Sementara Karin tampak tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam pemuda itu, kemudian meremas-remas selimutnya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah sendunya. "Ma-maaf… a-aku ceroboh. Maafkan aku."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Iris _onyx-_nya yang setajam elang itu beralih memandang Sakura. Giliran Sakura yang bergidik, tatapan itu benar-benar mematikan. "Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda itu pada Karin.

Karin memandang Sakura, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sakura Haruno. Wanita yang kugemari itu. Kau tahu dia, kan? Aku kan sudah bercerita banyak tentangnya!"

"Oh, iya."

Karin memandang Sakura yang tampak menghindar dengan bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura-_san_? Kemarilah. Kuperkenalkan seseorang padamu."

Sakura hanya mengintip dari balik gorden, entah kenapa ia merasa takut dengan pemuda tersebut. "E-eh… iya."

Karin memandang pemuda yang baru saja menemuinya. "Ini Sasuke-_kun_. Ayo, kenalan. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Ia tipe yang bersahabat, kok."

Pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Sasuke itu melirik Sakura sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kembali memusatkan tatapannya pada Karin. "Hn."

"_E-etto_… sa-salam kenal…"

-o-

Ketika subuh menjelang, Sakura bergegas pulang.

Ia tersenyum pada Karin yang tampak agak kecewa. "Maaf, ya. Biarpun hidup sendiri, aku juga punya urusan pribadi. Tapi, jangan kuatir. Aku akan terus menjengukmu, kok. Soal administrasi, serahkan saja padaku. Hehehe…"

Karin tersenyum kecil, sementara di antara keduanya Sasuke masih setia menemani gadis cantik itu.

Karin memandang jendelanya. Hari masih sangat gelap. Konoha akan terlihat mengerikan di malam sampai pertengahan subuh. Para _yakuza _pasti masih berkeliaran di luar sana.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn?"

"Kau bisa antar Sakura ke rumahnya, kan? Kumohon! Aku tak mau Sakura diganggu para _yakuza_."

Sakura kaget. Tak lama kemudian, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok!" jawabnya sungkan.

Karin menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal. "Aku tak mau orang yang kuidolakan terluka! Jadi ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_! Nanti Sakura -_san_ yang akan memberi arahannya. Iya, kan?"

Melihat wajah Karin yang berseri-seri, membuat Sakura sulit menolak permintaan itu.

Sebelum sempat menjawab, sebuah telapak tangan melingkari lengannya. Sakura menoleh. Ia kaget mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan pintu, dengan wajah serius. "Ayo."

"Ayo, Sakura-_san_!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke, kemudian tertegun sesaat.

_Yah, mungkin memang seharusnya begitu, ya?_

"Ba-baiklah."

~o~

Mobil sedan _ford _hitam yang dikemudikan Sasuke berjalan menembus berbagai jalur di belahan kota Konoha.

"Ha-habis dari sini… lurus saja, nanti kuberitahu tempatnya."

"Oke."

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan serius. Sementara itu, Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya, hanya bisa menekan jok dengan perasaan yang entah kenapa selalu bergemuruh di dadanya. Setiap kali melihat Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja pipinya menghangat.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan cemas. Ia tak mau jika Sasuke menyadari rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau yakin dengan janjimu?"

Sakura tertegun. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipinya, kemudian menatap Sasuke yang sedang memainkan setirnya. Ia tampak serius, namun kali ini sesekali matanya terarah pada gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. "Kau akan merawatnya sampai sembuh?"

Sakura terkejut. Ternyata Sasuke mendengar hal itu juga. Padahal, saat ia mengatakannya, Sasuke belum ada di sana.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memandangnya. Namun, tatapan itu lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Te-tentu saja!" jawabnya gugup.

"Oh," balas Sasuke singkat, kemudian kembali menatap jalanan di hadapannya. Sakura hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan terpana. Sikap Sasuke memang sangat menyebalkan. Namun, dari kata-katanya barusan, pemuda itu sepertinya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dan menginginkan kesembuhan sahabatnya itu. Sikap inilah yang membuat Sakura makin tak karuan terhadap Sasuke.

Namun, cepat-cepat Sakura kembali menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang kembali menghangat dan merona.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

_Aku tak boleh begini! Aku tak boleh menyukai orang yang disukai penggemarku! Jangan!_

"Oh, itu rumahku," ucap Sakura, seraya menunjuk sebuah rumah berwarna krem yang mungil dan minimalis. Rumah itu terjepit diantara rumah-rumah besar di sekitarnya.

Sasuke segera menginjak rem. Sedan hitam lamanya berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang ditunjuk Sakura.

"Nah, turunlah."

Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak, kemudian menunduk hormat. "Te-terima kasih! Maaf sudah merepotkanmu!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Jangan dipermasalahkan."

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura melangkah keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Ketika pijakan terakhirnya, ia menyadari rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Gadis itu mendengus. Hujan yang paling dibencinya datang di saat yang tidak ia inginkan.

Ia menatap jalur panjang menuju rumah mungilnya. Jalur panjang itulah yang akan merepotkannya. Melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang menderas itu, membuatnya yakin ia akan basah kuyup begitu memasuki rumahnya.

"Hei."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Jendela bagian penumpang depan terbuka. Wajah tampan itu menatapnya sambil sesekali memandang langit yang mendung.

Ia mengacak-acak isi sebuah tas ransel di jok bagian belakang, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda semacam botol minum yang bentuknya unik.

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah payung ketika botol dengan mahkota gadis jepang itu disodorkan padanya. "Ini payung. Cepat pakai."

Sakura tampak gugup sejenak, seraya cepat-cepat melebarkan payung itu. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih! Kapan aku mengembalikannya?"

Sasuke memandang payung yang sedang dipakai Sakura, kemudian kembali menatap jalanan di hadapannya. "Terserah. Buatmu saja."

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengucapkan terima kasih lagi, mobil _ford _hitam itu sudah melaju dengan kencang. Untung saja kecipak air yang ditimbulkannya tidak membasahi tubuh Sakura.

Sakura memandang sekitarnya. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit.

Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya seraya bersiul-siul riang seperti biasanya.

"_Ohayou, _Konoha-_kun_!"

~O~

"Sudah baikan?"

"Hm!" Dengan riangnya, gadis berkacamata itu memainkan ponsel yang dipinjamnya dari pemuda di sampingnya. Sesekali, ia menangkap wajah melamun Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam seraya memandang ke luar jendela ruang rawatnya. Karena merasakan ada yang aneh, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti memainkan ponsel tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Kok, bengong terus? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin, kemudian bangkit dan mendekati gadis bersurai merah tua itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak."

"Bohong!"

Sasuke mengambil ponsel di atas selimut Karin, kemudian menaruhnya di atas kedua tangan Karin. "Main saja. Jangan tanya macam-macam."

"Uh, menyebalkan!" seru Karin kesal. Ia kembali menaruh ponsel yang diberikan Sasuke di atas selimutnya. "Pasti ada yang Sasuke pikirkan! Apa, sih? Aku kan sahabatmu!"

Sasuke segera mengunci mulut Karin dengan telunjuknya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin sejak tadi badanku hanya kurang enak badan."

Karin cepat-cepat menempelkan tangannya di kening Sasuke. Memang, ia merasakan cukup panas di kening pemuda itu. "Kenapa tidak sekalian pulang tadi? Cepat pulang!" nasihat Karin cemas.

Sasuke memegang tangan Karin yang gemetar. "Yang perlu dicemaskan itu kau, bukan aku."

"Tapi, kau panas!"

"Ini sudah biasa."

Sasuke merapatkan selimut Karin hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian kembali duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruang rawat tersebut. "Tidurlah. Nanti sore kubangunkan."

Melihat wajah serius Sasuke, membuat Karin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya.

Sasuke kembali melamun.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun hal itu terus merasuki pikirannya sejak subuh.

_Aku mengingatnya lagi._

_Apa maksudnya?_

Tak lama kemudian, ia segera mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Entah kenapa, hal itu terus menghantui pikirannya.

Ia tersenyum miris.

_Bodoh._

~o~

Sejak saat itu, ketiga remaja itu saling berhubungan.

Meski pun disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, ia tak pernah sungkan untuk membantu Karin yang saat ini mengalami patah tulang, dan memperbaiki kesalahannya ketika ia menabrak gadis itu. Bahkan, hampir semua perawatan suster dan dokter Karin dikelola oleh Sakura. Gadis beriris _emerald _itu bertekad untuk menyembuhkan Karin dengan baik. Karena semua yang terjadi pada Karin juga diakibatkan olehnya.

Karin dan Sasuke juga akhir-akhir ini sering bertemu. Pemuda itu selalu datang ke rumah sakit dengan membawa barang-barang yang diinginkan Karin. Entah itu cokelat, bunga, atau _dorayaki _kesukaan Karin.

Seperti hari itu, ketika Sakura memeriksa keadaan Karin di Jum'at siang.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik jendela di pintu ruang rawat Karin, kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Wah, pangeranmu datang, Karin-_chan_!"

Karin yang sedang membaca buku sastranya, mendadak menjadi gugup. Kedua pipinya dipenuhi rona merah, sama persis seperti apa yang Sakura alami beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat itulah, pangeran yang dibicarakan Sakura datang.

Namun, kali ini bawaannya tidak sebesar yang Sakura perkirakan. Hanya sebuah kantung berwarna merah muda yang sangat mungil.

"Halo."

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, mempersilakan pemuda itu kembali menjenguk gadis terkasihnya.

Di pojok ruangan, ia tersenyum melihat Karin yang sedang bercanda bersama Sasuke.

Namun, perasaan yang dialaminya saat ini agak aneh.

Perasaannya terasa lebih tidak menyenangkan dari biasanya.

Selang beberapa menit setelah berbicara bersama Karin, Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan plastik berwarna merah muda itu dan menunjukkannya pada Karin.

"Itu apa?" tanya Karin polos.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengambil syal yang tergantung di ranjang Karin. Ia mengikat mata Karin hingga gadis itu tak bisa melihat apa pun. "Jangan mengintip."

"Hm!"

Sakura hanya memandang dengan penasaran. Kejutan yang diberikan Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya. Dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa aneh dengan hal itu.

Ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam kantung plastik itu, barulah Sakura menyadari apa yang mengganjal hatinya itu.

_**DEG!**_

"Buka syalnya."

Dengan perasaan waspada, Karin membuka syal yang membutakan kedua matanya.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, apa yang berada tepat di depan matanya itu membuatnya tak bisa mengucapkan apa pun. Mulutnya seolah terkunci dengan benda yang sedang dihadapkan Sasuke padanya.

"I-ini–"

Benda berbahan perak dan permata dua puluh lima karat itu membuatnya terdiam untuk sesaat.

Sasuke berusaha memecahkan keheningan itu dengan senyumnya, lalu mengangkat wajah Karin yang kini semerah tomat.

"Kau tahu artinya, kan?"

"…"

Sakura masih mematung di hadapan muda-mudi itu. Tiba-tiba, hatinya terguncang melihat apa yang diberikan Sasuke pada Karin.

"Uzumaki Karin-_san_, _would you marry me?"_

Dan kali ini, benteng kepura-puraannya pecah.

_Ke-kenapa aku?_

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

_Author's line_

Hohoho, jadi gimana? Membosankan? Aneh? Membingungkan? Ya itulah daku. /dijepret

Hehehe, Ana balik~ tapi fic yang Ana buat masih banyak yang tbc, jadi ya gitu deh. /what

Ini juga Ana buat karena ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak Ana, jadi Ana tuangin aja. Ada yang nggak berkenan sama _pair _yang kebanyakan muncul di sini? Silakan klik _back_, gak masalah kok:)

Yah, sekali-kali aku mau dong, Sakura yang jahat /no. Sekali-kali kita lihat Sakura jadi orang ketiga, yuk. Pasti lucu huehehe~ {but i'm still sasusaku fan3)

Isi kotak _review_-nya, ya~ Ana masih butuh banyak saran nih, hehehe :D

Anyway happy holiday, merry christmas, and happy new year! ^^

.

_Analicious_

_24 December 2013_

…_._


End file.
